<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troublemaker by ToxicBabes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267172">Troublemaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes'>ToxicBabes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Kapkan, bottom!glaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timur just can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troublemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just your usual PWP, nothing too crazy. Check out the tags, it covers pretty much everything that is featured in this fic. Also, don't keep condoms in your wallet for too long, it fucks them up (but as you will come to know, Kapkan and Glaz goes through them by the bucketful)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t a particularly important meeting and as much as Maxim wouldn’t dare admit, his attention was beginning to waver. The thermostat of the conference room was turned up too high and everyone seemed to be struggling to keep up with Eliza droning on about their statistics, any concerning trends or weaknesses they needed to amend before their next missions. These reviews required everyone to be present and the only way to convince them to show up was the promise that there would be pastries and hot beverages available. </p>
<p>The meetings were supposed to be collaborative and they usually were at the beginning when spirits were still high. They made notes on anything important, discussed any major incidents and actually worked as a group. Though over time, everyone fell quiet and left it to Eliza and Mike to direct the meeting. </p>
<p>Most people tended to sit within their units, it was an unspoken rule even if they desired to sit with closer friends. For Maxim, he was fine with sitting between Alexsandr and Timur. Alexsandr’s great stature provided good cover should Maxim find himself daydreaming and his occasional contribution made it seem as if the Spetsnaz unit were partaking. In reality, Timur stopped listening half an hour in and occupied himself with sketching all over the notes they were given, drawing lightly with his pencil and Shuhrat was watching over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Across from them, the three other members of the SAS sat and Maxim observed them for a while. Mark tapped away on his laptop, but it wasn’t clear if he was taking notes of what was going on or working on his own projects and he wore a concentrated expression that didn’t break no matter how many times James tried to distract him with a snarky joke. As a result, James decided to pester Seamus with his muttered remarks and they tried to hide their smiles, especially so when Mike stared at them hard and long from the front of the room. </p>
<p>The famous Håvard Haugland showed up with a glowing attitude at the beginning. Maxim was starting to think that the reviews would not be as boring for once, but it showed that even Håvard did not have the endurance to charm and joke his way through several hours of brain-melting analysis of everything they had done since the previous meeting. In fact, Maxim started keeping a tally of the number of times Håvard checked his phone and he was getting impressed with the count so far. </p>
<p>Unlike most other people, Marius was one of the few that kept up throughout the conference, remaining undistracted by the quiet whispering beside him. Dominic decided to dismantle his pen and reassemble it, to which Elias copied and they had some sort of competition as to who could fix their ballpoint the fastest, only to bicker in their mother tongue probably something along the lines of, “you cheated, you started a second too early.” </p>
<p>And before Dominic could reply, Monika nudged him with her elbow to indicate they ought to keep it down or risk getting called out. It was those tiny observations that made Maxim realise he wasn’t the only one here who found these meetings to be unbearably insufferable. He’d rather be yelling his voice hoarse at the recruits in heavy downpour than sitting here eyeing the last donut of the tray but feeling too conscious to take it. </p>
<p>The collective shuffling of pages prompted him to follow along through the ream of reports given to them. He glanced over at Alexsandr to make sure he was in the right place before he allowed his mind to wander once more, but this time Timur’s foot nudged him under the table. Timur wore a very specific expression, one of salacious playfulness and Maxim did not return it but chose to raise a brow at his lover in question of what he wanted. </p>
<p>Timur reached for the last donut and split it in half, having realised that they both had been eyeing it for the past while. He ate it in a couple bites and savoured the sweetness with a contented hum under his breath before lapping up the chocolate glazing on his fingers.</p>
<p>It would be unlike Maxim if he were not to watch. He chewed his half of the donut slowly, eyes fixated on how Timur sucked his thumb clean and then his index. A range of different thoughts flooded Maxim’s mind, many of which he pushed away because now was definitely not the time to get into those kinds of moods. Though he was growing aware that Timur was, judging by the way his leg kept moving to touch Maxim’s under the table after every attempt to shift away. With only so much room left, he had no choice but to allow Timur to press against him under the table. </p>
<p>Just when Maxim was naive enough to assume this was it, a hand clasped over his knee. He chose not to react and clicked his pen a couple times before pretending to scribble something down, messily paraphrasing what Eliza was saying at the front of the room. It wasn’t a convincing deflection since he hadn’t written anything down in the past hour and Timur sensed this. </p>
<p>The hand slid a couple inches up Maxim’s thigh before giving the lean muscle a firm squeeze, palm smoothed against the sleek fabric of his tracksuit bottoms. With a firm notion that Timur wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, Maxim looked at him with another raise of his brows, only to receive an innocent stare in response. Timur continued to gently run his hand up and down his thigh in a light, soothing manner just like he would at home, except here they were surrounded by over fifty of their colleagues and this action only made Maxim grow tense. </p>
<p>It would be an extremely precarious situation to be caught like this, if not disastrous for every reason in the world. Maxim drew in a steady breath when Timur’s hand moved to run over his crotch, every intention made so clear by now and as the seconds passed, Maxim realised he was not completely opposed to this as he thought he would be. He grasped Timur’s wrist to halt him, to which the younger man paused for a brief moment before continuing and Maxim <em> let </em> him. </p>
<p>Although Timur had a sense of restraint. If he dismissed all cautions, he would have jacked him off right there and then, though he didn’t. He toyed with the drawstring of Maxim’s trousers for a while, leaving his hand resting on Maxim’s body to tempt him for as long as this went on, all while maintaining a neutral expression that made the older man realise looks are certainly deceiving because no one else in this room would know that Timur Glazkov was an absolute tease. </p>
<p>A disturbance stirred on the other side of the room which attracted everyone’s attention. Jaimini stood to leave, excusing herself with something that seemed to be of more importance than this meeting. If it wasn’t, that was no big deal either because nothing ever stopped her in her tracks. With everyone distracted in the moment, Timur squeezed Maxim through the thin fabric of his tracksuits and a satisfied smile glinted upon his face at the discovery that Maxim was firm down there. </p>
<p>The sudden sensation made Maxim snatch his wrist again. “What’s your problem?” He muttered under his breath, his tone quick and sharp. In truth, if he had lost all idea of civility, he would have rolled his hips into Timur’s palm to feel more of the contact. </p>
<p>The alarmed look only fed into Timur’s smugness and he returned the intense reaction with his own feigned surprise. “My problem? Looks like it’s your problem, Basuda,” he whispered back. </p>
<p>Before Maxim could think of a response, Eliza continued the conference and the room fell into a bored silence once again, leaving him burning with the need to deal with all of this right away, whether it was Timur’s cheeky glee or this erection. An efficient man like Maxim always knew how to deal with two things at once. </p>
<p>At the announcement of a twenty minute break, the room roused with a newfound energy. Tired eyes blinked with alertness, many bodies sprung to their feet to stretch their sore backs and everyone began to pour out the door for a quick stroll. Maxim kept his eyes on Timur. He wasn’t going to let him get away that easily, not after whatever the hell happened under the table. </p>
<p>The rest of the group stepped outside for their break, the collective chatter becoming a soft murmur from behind the glass and Maxim followed Timur the opposite way down the corridor. When they turned the corner, Maxim snared his arm to slow him down. </p>
<p>“You’ve got a lot to explain.” It was that stern tone that made Timur’s face brighten, the idea that he was supposedly in trouble, except the punishment that Maxim had in mind would be a reward if anything. </p>
<p>“So what? You wanted it,” Timur pointed out and he was correct. The difference between then and now was that Maxim wasn’t going to get teased for nothing. “Where are you taking me?” </p>
<p>The dorms were too far away and there was always someone using the facilities during the working hours. At a loss, Maxim decided on the first place that came to mind- the janitor’s closet down the hallway. No one would see them going in, so he gave Timur a light shove into the dark space and stepped inside behind him.</p>
<p>The stagnant scent of chemicals stung Maxim’s nose and he sniffed the air, recognising the nauseating whiff of urinal deodoriser blocks. This place definitely wasn’t optimal, but they had done it in all sorts of places in the past. This was no different to shagging in a toilet cubicle of a dingy pub. Timur tugged at the cord to turn on the light, only to find that it didn’t work. Before he could even comment on how grim this was, Maxim kissed him hard. </p>
<p>Timur backed into a trolley and the contents rattled and fell over with a soft thunk. Overwhelmed by Maxim’s aggressive pursuit, Timur had no choice but to grasp onto his hoodie for leverage as he tried to keep up with the fast pace. By the time he managed to pull away, he was breathless and almost giddy with excitement, smiling against Maxim’s lips. </p>
<p>“You must be desperate if you want to fuck me in here,” Timur murmured and gave a soft chuckle at how Maxim’s greedy hands were already stuffed down the back of his sweatpants, fingers sinking into the firm muscles of his ass for a feel. </p>
<p>“Hm? I can fuck you in the hallway if that’s better,” Maxim proposed before brushing his lips against Timur’s cheek, leaving the skin reddened from the abrasiveness of his freshly-trimmed stubble. “Put you on your hands and knees, fuck you right there for the camera to see.” </p>
<p>For a man as private as he was, he sure was filled with all kinds of fantasies and thoughts. Timur had some sort of notion about what his lover was into and he wasn’t opposed to a majority of those ideas. They aroused him to some degree as well even if they would remain as dirty talk rather than actual scenarios. </p>
<p>As Timur always liked to quip during training, he preferred less talking and more action. </p>
<p>With seventeen minutes to spare, they couldn’t waste a second so he turned on his phone flashlight for visibility, set it on the shelf and quickly got down to his knees. Casual-wear made it far easier to strip off clothes. There were no buckles and zippers to worry about, all Maxim had to do was push down his trousers and underwear. </p>
<p>By this point, they were so familiar with one another that many actions came about naturally. Timur stroked Maxim’s erection, always adoring the sight of his foreskin pulling back to reveal a sensitive, red tip. The warm contact forced Maxim to draw a sharp breath and his toes curled inside the confines of his shoes. He watched Timur under the dim lighting, admiring how those lips worked their way down his hard shaft, slicking it up with saliva.</p>
<p>The intensifying pleasure was becoming unbearable, but Maxim didn’t want to finish in his mouth. He had a hand on Timur’s head, palm flush against the soft cotton of his cap to guide him along and he eased him off once he was close, so hard he was aching for Timur’s tight heat around his cock. Timur rose to his feet and wiped the spit from his chin with his sleeve, his body malleable under Maxim’s hands which guided him to turn around and place his hands on the trolley for support.</p>
<p>The small space of the closet retained the warmth in the air and Timur only shivered at the sensation of cold fingers against his skin, hooking around the waistband of his sweatpants and tugging them down until they were at least mid thigh. Maxim coaxed him to bend over some more to give him more room to work with and he pried Timur’s cheeks apart before licking a wet stripe from his perineum to his hole. The initial point of contact had Timur gripping the dusty, metal trolley a bit tighter and he pressed his face into his own sleeve, trying his damnedest not to make a noise as Maxim fingered and tongued him.</p>
<p>There was something incredibly vulgar about having heated, desperate sex in places they shouldn’t be. At first, it seemed doing it in the car at night was daring enough, but over time they ventured to more courageous places. Public bathrooms, driving thirty minutes to find somewhere secluded enough to fuck on the bonnet of the car and Maxim had a fondness for doing it on their hikes and walks through local forests. It was always far more exhilarating than doing it in their apartment.</p>
<p>Ready for any situation, Maxim made sure to keep a condom on hand at all times in case he would need it since Timur would seldom let him finish inside. It wasn’t worth the mess. The lubricated condom was usually enough, leaving slight friction that only added to the overall sensation, but Maxim liked to make sure Timur was ready for him. </p>
<p>“We don’t have time,” Timur murmured after a few minutes, taking in slow and careful breaths as he stroked himself, fully hard now. “C’mon.”</p>
<p>Having to forego thoroughness, Maxim reached into his pocket to get the condom from his wallet. He put the wrapper back into his pocket, not taking the risk of leaving behind any litter or evidence of their deed. The act of rolling the latex down his shaft gave him a rush of arousal, always associated with the frantic hurry to orgasm and flee the scene.</p>
<p>He gripped the base of his cock and pressed the tip against Timur’s hole, finding this slightly difficult with the lack of space and having to feel his way through the dark. “You’re all tensed up,” he whispered, a hand on Timur’s hip and his thumb rubbed gentle circles into the younger man’s skin. “Relax.” </p>
<p>It was no surprise, given that Maxim was generously girthy and it was the thickness of his cock that Timur loved the most. Once Maxim was all the way in, they adjusted their positioning and Timur braced himself against the surface he was leaning on, his breaths beginning to waver at how full he felt. Light thrusts had his legs weakening and he swallowed down quiet groans. </p>
<p>The wheels on the trolley began to shift as Maxim bucked his hips harder, spurred on by the tight heat around him. He shifted his hands from Timur’s hips to grip onto his shoulders and the soft cotton of his hoodie soaked up the sweat in Maxim’s palms. The fabrics of their clothes managed to soften the impact of his hips meeting Timur’s ass, but the quiet slap of skin against skin was still audible. </p>
<p>They slowed their movements and stifled their breaths as voices grew louder. It couldn’t be the janitor, Maxim had been observing her over the past weeks and he knew she went for lunch exactly on time and never returned early. With blood thundering in his ears, he prepared himself to immediately shove the door shut should someone try to open it, but the sounds passed. He returned his attention to Timur and surprised him with a rough thrust. </p>
<p>The sound he received put a nasty smile on his face, the kind that had Timur calling him a bastard before turning to kiss him deep. They could spend all the time in the world exchanging lazy kisses, but afternoons spent languidly fucking were best for another time. It was one of those rare moments where coming was an urgent priority. </p>
<p>A quick check told Maxim he had approximately three minutes and he never expected lasting too long to become a problem. He was never too quick to come, nor was he the type of the guy to make sex into a long-distance marathon. Although right now, he needed to hurry and despite all the teasing from earlier, knowing the pressure he was under only made things <em> harder </em>in the wrong way. </p>
<p>Heavy breaths reverberated through the small confines of the closet. The edge of the trolley continued to bump against the wall, producing a rhythmic thud which they hoped would not be too loud. The contents rattled and shook from the intensity of their motions, but Maxim did not relent and continued in an animalistic fashion. Once in a while they paused and breaths stabilised for a brief moment, followed by the dry shuffle of their soles trying to find traction against the linoleum. </p>
<p>The lack of sight made him more aware of every other sensation, the occasional squeeze of Timur clenching around him, the sheer heat of their clothes insulating the warmth in this stuffy space. He wrapped his arms around Timur’s torso, hands coming to cup each pec through his hoodie as the quick and sharp movements of his hips continued to work them both closer to an orgasm.</p>
<p>It never took much to get Timur to come and Maxim lived for the way the younger man tensed up all over, choking on a moan as he continued to tentatively stroke himself, so sensitive to the point his thighs were trembling, twitching every time his slicked hand grazed his leaking tip. There was nothing more arousing than listening to Timur try to suppress the sounds he was making, each breath shaking as he forced himself to inhale without gasping for the air he was burning for. </p>
<p>As always following an orgasm, there was a familiar fatigue that overcame Timur. He lost all the playful fight within him and grew lax, his body long accustomed to feeling Maxim’s thick cock pushing in deep, drawing all the way out only to slam back in. Every rut of his hips brushed against Timur’s prostate and prolonged the stimulation that was making him fall apart. </p>
<p>With his nose buried in the soft cotton of Timur’s hood, Maxim managed to muffle his groans and he gripped onto him tighter, keeping his body exactly where it was as he sensed he was close as well. By now he was putting everything into trying to finish and the precise moment it hit him, the muscles of his loins had drawn taut, tightened. He held this position where the pleasure travelled in waves with every pulse, cock throbbing as he pumped a hot load into the condom. It would be ten times hotter to come inside Timur and fuck the ejaculation out, but times were dire and so Maxim saved that fantasy for a later date.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Timur whispered, checking the time on his phone again. They were late and there was no doubt that the meeting had recommenced with everyone noticing their absence. Perhaps Alexsandr would have apologised profusely for it and Timur could only imagine Shuhrat maintaining his neutral expression but crumbling under the embarrassment that half their unit was missing. A shuddering sensation washed over Timur as Maxim pulled out and he became aware of how tender he was down there, knowing that he would notice this for the rest of the entire conference. </p>
<p>The paper towels made the cleaning process much less complicated, leaving no trace of their presence behind. They fixed themselves up, fastened drawstrings and smoothed down their shirts before Maxim made the first move to leave. He opened the door by just a crack then halted when he spotted a figure down the corridor through the narrow slit. Two recruits, both of whom he recognised by face and it would be disastrous if rumours spread through the barracks about what on earth Timur and Maxim were doing. He waited until their voices were distant enough before motioning for Timur to follow. </p>
<p>The difference between the dark, dingy closet and the spacious corridor was jarring enough to make them squint a little until they acclimated to the brightness. They tried not to look conspicuous and prayed that the security guard wasn’t being too attentive, otherwise it would raise some strange questions as to why two operators of Rainbow disappeared into the janitor’s closet during the intermission of their meeting and why they spent twenty-three minutes in there. </p>
<p>When they neared the doors of the conference room, Maxim halted and indicated for Timur to go in first. It was only fair since he was the one who had gotten them into this mess by not keeping his hands to himself. Anyone with a view of the door would be able to see their silhouettes through the frosted windows and the second Timur opened the door, a silence eclipsed the room. Everyone was looking at them.</p>
<p>Every inch of his body flared hot with embarrassment and Timur hoped he wasn’t blushing. He gave a respectful nod and went straight for his seat, walking at a brisk pace that left Maxim looking rather unapologetic as he trailed in behind with his hands stuffed in his pockets, not realising the right hem of his t-shirt was tucked into the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/CompoundZ8">@CompoundZ8</a><br/>My Tumblr is <a href="https://erc-7.tumblr.com">erc-7</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>